Urban Legends
by crimson906
Summary: Camping with your friends? Night time? Bored? Just have a jolly good campfire and marshmallows mixed with urban legends that are dying to kill you...literally. WARNING: Coarse Language, Adult Contents, Violence, Blood, Gore, Death.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice.**

**Warning: 1. OOCness 2. Definitely NOT for KIDS. ****Sorry!**

* * *

**URBAN LEGENDS**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

"CONGRATULATIONS!"

"BEST WISHES!"

Those words that echoed as the groom and his bride made their way out of the church. The wedding bells were heard at the background as flower petals continued to shower the newlyweds.

Everyone was wearing their best clothes and full of happiness for the couple. It was perfect. Everything was…until the night took over.

The newlyweds were alone at their new home. The bride was beaming with happiness. The groom looked at his bride as if she was the only creature that God had given him. Both were mutually happy and in love.

The groom walked towards his bride – now his wife. His one and only. His life. His everything.

He caressed her cheek while his arm was wound up at his wife's petite waist. He looked at her eyes. They were sparkling with happiness. Slowly, he moved his face towards his wife. He kissed her lips. It was painfully slow and sweet. There was no need to hurry. They have their time in the world to know and explore each other.

He kissed her again. She kissed him back. The kiss that they shared was gentle at first. Then it deepened. It became hot and even more passionate becoming a battle of tongues. Their hands were exploring each other's bodies.

As he traced butterfly kisses down her neck to her shoulders, slowly he began to unzip her gown until it fell down on the floor leaving her in an almost naked state. He then began to remove his tuxedo and long sleeves. The next thing they knew, they were on their honeymoon bed kissing each other.

He was on top of her looking at those beautiful eyes and pinkish lips. He smiled at her and she smiled back.

"Are you sure…?" he asked.

"Yes…" she whispered back.

He nod and kissed her forehead. He positioned his body between her porcelain legs and leaned forward to his wife. He kissed her lips and she put her left hand on the lower part of his back and her right hand on his left shoulder blade. She smiled at him and nod. He took this as an assurance that she's ready for him.

Then he entered her gently. She bit her lower lip to stop her from crying out because of the pain that seared in her. Her eyes moistened and a lone teardrop ran down her cheek. He wiped it with his thumb and kissed her temple. He looked at her. She calmed down and kissed him on the lips urging him to continue.

Soon, their room was filled with soft and seductive moans coming from the newlyweds. They were on their own world savoring each other's bodies.

Later on that night, he woke up and saw them tangled up with each other under the sheets. Slowly, he detached himself from his wife. He put on his robe and went down the stairs. Their first time making love made him thirsty. As he was making his way to the kitchen, he sensed movements coming from the kitchen. He took his golf club from the corner and cautiously made his way to the kitchen. When he entered, there was nobody there.

_ 'Maybe it's just my imagination'_, he thought.

He proceeds to the fridge to get water. Instead of water, red liquid filled the jugs and pitcher. Droplets of red liquid were running down from the freezer. He opened it and saw a bloody arm in it. The arm was full of cuts. He swallowed hard when he saw the familiar ring on one of its fingers. It was his uncle's ring!

**-END OF CHAPTER-**

* * *

A/N: I'm back! Okay, I'm trying out to write in a way that I'm not that used to. Please bear with me. I'll try not to make this story that depressing like 'Smile for Me'. But I think this will be a little bloody and mature. You know the drill, guys! Read and Review! Thanks! :)


	2. Chapter 2

**__URBAN LEGENDS**

* * *

_Flashback:_

_He proceeds to the fridge to get water. Instead of water, red liquid filled the jugs and pitcher. Droplets of red liquid were running down from the freezer. He opened it and saw a bloody arm in it. The arm was full of cuts. He swallowed hard when he saw the familiar ring on one of its fingers. It was his uncle's ring!_

* * *

**CHAPTER 2**

He was frozen on that spot when an ear-splitting scream made him come back to his senses. His wife screamed again. Afraid of what was happening, he immediately ran up the stairs to their bedroom. He opened the door and saw his wife shivering from fright in a corner of their room. He ran to her and hugged her. He tried calming her but it wasn't working.

"B-blood… E-e-every-where…" his wife cried while hugging his arm. He frowned and flicked the nearest switch open.

Light showered the whole room. His wife cried even more hysterical. He was petrified and afraid for both of them.

Their room was bathed in blood. The walls that were once a shade of pale blue was now painted red. The carpeted floor was soaking wet of blood. The curtain windows were torn and bloody handprints covered it. He looked at their bed. It was drenched with blood. But what horrified him even more is that a chopped leg was lying on their bed!

He made up his mind. He took the cleanest towel he can find and wrapped his wife with it. She was still sobbing and shaking. He helped her up and put an arm around her. They were at the hallway when they heard footsteps coming from the first floor. They looked at each other. He dragged his wife in a room.

"Calm down… Sshh… I'll check on what's going down there, okay? I'll-"

"NO! Don't leave me! I-I'm scared!"

"Shh… Darling, I'll come back. We'll get out of here safe. So wait for me here, okay?"

"B-but… but… you might get killed by the maniac! I-I don't know what I'll do!"

"Darling, trust me. I'll come back," he said. He cupped her face and kissed her. He pulled away and smiled.

He looked at his wife tenderly. He had a strange feeling that this might be the last time they'll see each other. The last time that he can hold her in his arms. His last time to look at those beautiful eyes of her. Their last kiss.

"I love you. Always remember that."

"I love you too. Please don't go…"

"I'll be back. We'll be together again, okay? We'll be alright. Trust me my love."

Then he left and locked the door.

_ 'If ever the worst comes, at least I can buy her time to be safe until rescue comes. I love you my dear.'_

He went down with the shotgun on his hands. He went to the kitchen. Nothing. He went to the parlor. Nothing. Then he went to the library. Nothing.

He thought, _'what the hell is going on here? Ruining our honeymoon like this is an outrage! To hell with the psycho who did this! I'll kill him!'_

THUD!

He turned on his heel and headed to the living room.

Multiple gunshots were heard.

THUD!

CLANK!

BANG!

Those sounds echoed in the house.

His wife was becoming even more paranoid with every second she was locked up in the room. The noise was not helping too. She knew something bad would happen. She does not know what to do. She knew that if she went out that door, she would risk everything.

Silenced ensued.

She felt goose bumps all over her. _'Silence… This is not good. Something might have happened.'_

Heavy footsteps were heard. It stopped then started coming up the stairs.

_ 'NO! This can't be. It's not him… Those footsteps are not his! He's dead! No!'_ she screamed in her mind.

The footsteps continued and stopped in front of her door. She held her breath afraid of what might greet her.

BANG! BANG! BANG!

The door opened slowly. Her eyes locked at the being in front of her. She was shocked beyond anything else. She covered her mouth with her hand to fight the scream from coming out. Her eyes widened upon realizing who the shadowy person was. She couldn't believe it.

_ 'No! This can't be!'_

_**-END OF CHAPTER**-_

* * *

A/N: Smile! :)


	3. Chapter 3

__**URBAN LEGENDS**

* * *

_Flashback:_

_The door opened slowly. Her eyes locked at the being in front of her. She was shocked beyond anything else. She covered her mouth with her hand to fight the scream from coming out. Her eyes widened upon realizing who the shadowy person was. She couldn't believe it._

_'No! This can't be!'_

* * *

_**CHAPTER 3**_

The shadowy person's eyes glistened with malice, lust, and death. He grinned and stepped inside the room. They were at an arm's distance when he held out his hand towards her. It was beckoning her to come to him. She shivered and bit her lip. Afraid was an understatement of what she was experiencing now.

_ 'If this person is here…this means… Oh my! No! My husband…he-he can't be…dead…'_

The intruder reached out to her and caressed her cheek. She flinched from the contact of their skin.

She grabbed the nearest object she laid her hands on and hit the man. It distracts the man and she ran for her dear life. She just reached the railings of the stairs when she was grabbed by the hair and was thrown on the floor. She immediately shot up and backed away from the psycho man. She grabbed the vase and threw it at the man. The psycho just continued to come forward. She continued to back away but reached a dead end. The shadowy person grabbed her hand and pulled her to his body.

He had let go of her hand and now he's holding her waist making their bodies intimately closer. He smirked at the face of the young bride. Oh how he wished she were his bride and not some bastard's. He deserves her and no other man does. She's only his forever. Though now she's not a virgin anymore, well, it doesn't matter to him. How he wished he was the one who got into her and made her feel pleasure. Yes…-the dear sweet pleasure of the flesh. He's a man and needs to satisfy his body's longings and to satisfy that, the answer is with him now. No one can stop him. The bastard of a husband is dead. She belongs to him now. He smiled lustfully at her. His eyes were conveying worldly desires.

Her eyes widened when he crashed his lips on hers. He was hungry for her. Too hungry. She tried to push him but it didn't work. He was stronger than she was.

She continued struggling but he did not budge at all. So she kneed his crotch with all the strength she could muster. His hand loosened around her and fell kneeling on the ground. She took this as her chance. Her one and only chance to escape hell's spawn. She grabbed a baseball bat and hit the psycho man over and over again not bothering where her hits were landed on.

Then she heard the sound of breaking glasses coming from below. Her first thought was her husband. She dropped the bat and ran downstairs. She found him lying on the shards of glasses at the living room. He was gravely wounded. He was a broken doll colored in red ink of his own. She knelt beside him crying.

"Wake up! Honey, wake up!"

He slowly opened his eyes and smiled at her. He reached out to touch her face.

"Come on, honey. We need to go now!" she said.

"O-kay… Help me up will you?"

"'kay…"

She helped him up and put his left arm over her shoulder to support him in walking.

"Where's he?"

"Upstairs… I think… I-I almost killed him…"

"Sshh… Never mind that. Let's go."

She nod and they continued their way out with him limping beside her. They were almost out when a gunshot was heard. Her husband fell on the floor. His left leg was shot. She turned around and saw the psycho man. He scowled darkly and then grinned.

"Run! Go now! Run!" her husband shout. "Save yourself! GO!"

She looked at her husband and ran her way out. She was near. Near to her safety. She opened the door and ran outside. She heard gunshots but she continued running. Clad only in a towel, she sprinted at their lawn desperately hoping that she will get help and her husband still live.

"HELP US! HELP! ANYBODY! HELP US!"

She tripped and fell on the pavement. There were cuts on her knees but she ignored them. She continued running and shouting for help.

'_Damn this neighborhood to be so still when some people are dying! Damn you all! I'll never live in this town again when I lived through this night!'_

"HELP! HELP US! HELP-"

She blacked out.

Everything was black. She didn't know what happened. She was just running away and screaming for help when darkness overcomes her.

"Aahh… ohh… So good… Aah…"

She opened her eyes but everything was blurred. She can see a shadow hovering over her. _'This doesn't make sense… What's happening?'_

She was being pushed down and up and down… It became repetitive. She felt someone licking her ears then her throat and down her breasts. She tried to move but realized she can't. She squint her eyes and blinked. Slowly, clear images were forming back. She looked in front of her gasped. The psycho was raping her! She squirmed underneath him. He looked at her and gave her a sinister smile. She tried to scream but her mouth was gagged and her wrists were tied together at a post. Her ankles were tied apart exposing her womanhood before him. He continued to ravish her. She continued to struggle. Tears were forming in her eyes. He laughed. He continued to ram his manhood in her.

He went in and out. Slow and deep. Fast and hard. He was crazed by the pleasure he was feeling. He had imagined him inside her was good but he was damn wrong. He felt so DAMN GOOD! He didn't experience this from any whore he had sex with. He gives them credit for being good in bed but this woman was the most appetizing of them all.

"Aaah… Damn! You're so good! Aah… Aah… I should've done this long ago. Aahh… Aahh… Ohh… DAMN!"

She cried while struggling.

'_NO! Please stop him! Help! Someone help me! God, please… I'm begging you…'_

SMACK!

The psycho fell off her. She looked at her savior and saw her husband. She cried even more. _'He's alive! He's alive!'_

"Honey!"

He untied her wrists and got the gag out of her mouth. She embraced him.

"You're alive… You're alive! Alive, my dear…"

"Shh… Yes… Come on…"

He had untied her left ankle when the psycho man got up and throw himself at her husband. Both men were caught up in a brawl on the floor punching and kicking each other.

She untied her other ankle and took the gun on the floor. She shot the psycho man on the shoulder. She fired again and hit him at his side. Her husband gave him a straight punch on the face. She stood there shaking. Her husband got up and hugged her. He smiled and then red liquid dripped from his mouth. Then blood gargled inside it that went oozing out. She looked at him horrified. Then he fall face down. A knife was sticking out of her husband's back. Blood continued to ooze out of his body.

"You thought you'll have a happy ever after with him? Wrong. DEAD WRONG."

**-END OF CHAPTER-**

* * *

A/N: See? I told you, guys, NOT for KIDS. PEACE OUT! :)


	4. Chapter 4

__**URBAN LEGENDS**

* * *

_Flashback:_

_SMACK!_

_ The psycho fell off her. She looked at her savior and saw her husband. She cried even more. 'He's alive! He's alive!'_

"_Honey!"_

_He untied her wrists and got the gag out of her mouth. She embraced him._

"_You're alive… You're alive! Alive, my dear…"_

"_Shh… Yes… Come on…"_

_He had untied her left ankle when the psycho man got up and throw himself at her husband. Both men were caught up in a brawl on the floor punching and kicking each other. _

_She untied her other ankle and took the gun on the floor. She shot the psycho man on the shoulder. She fired again and hit him at his side. Her husband gave him a straight punch on the face. She stood there shaking. Her husband got up and hugged her. He smiled and then red liquid dripped from his mouth. Then blood gargled inside it that went oozing out. She looked at him horrified. Then he fall face down. A knife was sticking out of her husband's back. Blood continued to ooze out of his body._

"_You thought you'll have a happy ever after with him? Wrong. DEAD WRONG."_

* * *

_**Chapter 4**_

_**-YUU-**_

The psycho man gave a sinister smile and then screaming and gunshots filled the whole place. Dogs who heard started barking loudly waking up the small number of villagers. They immediately got up. The elders composed of huntsmen brought their guns with them and their dogs. Some of the teenage men came along leaving their children and the women locked safely in their homes.

The men hurried to the newlyweds' home. They knocked but no one answered. Some went around the house's perimeter while others circled it and the remaining went in.

The door was unlocked, which surprised them. They knew how careful and protective the young groom is. He would never ever forget to lock the door and bolt it. What gave them the shock and shiver is how the whole place was in disarray and painted red.

"Call the sheriff now!"

A teenage guy ran to get the sheriff while the remaining men were searching for the newlyweds.

THUD!

"NO!"

Someone shout from the ballroom. They all went there and saw the most gruesome sight they had ever seen.

The young groom was hanged upside down in the middle of the ballroom. He was naked and bathed in his own blood. His handsome face was full of bruises and cuts. His arms were dangling and worn out. Then his left arm fell on the floor.

"SHIT!"

His body was full of cuts. His internal organs were inside out. His member was gone and the knife was still on his back.

"Damn it!"

"Find her!"

"Look for the killer!"

"We must save her!"

They continued to search for her but they failed. They didn't know what happened to the young bride.

Their only clues that proved that the young bride was harmed was the blood trails that was found a hundred meters from the house's backyard, and the strands of her beautiful long hair were scattered to the direction of the forest.

* * *

**-YUU-**

**I**

"As the days passed by, the villagers' hope in finding the young bride started to fade. Up to date, the bride or the killer was not yet found," Yuu said in a low voice. "That's why the village was haunted by the ghostly sounds coming from the couple's house. Some said that there were apparitions that occurred at the village after the killings.

No one had a clue on who was behind the brutal murder. Later on, they found the other parts of the groom's uncle from the couple's house. While the head, the eyes, and the internal organs were scattered near the river.

Aside from the missing bride, a number of missing people had shot up. Most of them were young maidens. Others were little children, and even some adults.

To date, the couple's house stands still. Nobody dared to set foot even on its lawns. The elders said that it was cursed and banned the people and even their animals to go near the house…

But one night, a young man entered the house. It was because of a bet he and his friends had. The bet is, if he enters the house and remains there 'til the sunrise, they'll give him a golden watch and 200 dollars.

The following day, his friends went there to check if he's still inside. They thought _'yes, he'll be there wetting his pants because we had locked every exit of this house! Hahaha!'_

They removed the lock from the door and it swung open. They called the poor fellow but no one answered. They shrugged and began to look for the guy.

One of the gang went to the ballroom and flicked the lights on. His mouth hanged open when he saw his friend hanging from the chandelier. One of his eyes was missing. His body was mangled with deep cuts. His member is missing. His intestines were hanging out with the other organs. A pool of blood was on the floor. The guy yelled and yelled while running out of the house. The others followed him upon seeing the state of their friend.

"No-"

"NOOOOO!"

"Shut it, Anna! You sound like Mikan with the way you're screaming," Sumire snapped.

"Where's Mikan anyway?" Nonoko asked. "Surprisingly quiet…"

Hotaru pointed her thumb at her back. "She passed out during the raping."

"Tsk… Virgin."

Koko and Kitsu grinned at each other.

"She's out cold eh?" Koko said while he gently pokes Mikan's cheek. "No response. This is a K.O. from Yuu!"

"Congrats, Yuu!" Kitsu saud while grinning. "You're such a good story teller!"

"Huh? W-what?" Yuu stuttered.

"Such a scaredy-cat she is," Mochu said.

"So you're not scared nor even shivered from fright, right?" Hotaru asked.

"Ofcourse! A big man like me isn't affected by silly stories!" Mochu declared.

"If I bet that you were white as sheet while Yuu was telling the story, you'll pay me the price I demand," Hotaru declared.

"Bet? Ofcourse! I win already!"

"As if that'll happen, Mochiage!" Kitsu said.

"You still don't know the power of our Ice Queen eh?" Anna asked.

"Are you still willing to bet even you reputation against Hotaru?" asked Sumire.

"Man… money, you can earn it. Reputation? Well, say goodbye to it," Koko said with a foolish grin on his face.

Mochu sweat dropped from their words. But he knows he had kept his fears down. _'Wait! Fear? Are you kidding me? I'm not afraid of anything especially of a stupid urban legend!'_

'_Really? Too bad… Once again, your reputation is tarnished, idiot!'_

With all his muscle man pride, Mochu said, "Yes! The bet is on. You can't prove it and you'll be my slave for the whole year! Hahaha!"

'_Damn… What an idiot!'_ they all thought.

Hotaru waved pictures in front of Mochu's face. He grabbed it while the others snatched the remaining. They all laughed upon seeing Mochu's pale face on every picture. Mochu saw all of it and then he fainted.

"Wow… Another K.O. for the night!" Kitsu said while his fist was punching in the air.

"Yeah… We should declare Hotaru and Yuu as the 'Knock out Queen and King'!" Koko said. "Woo-hoo! Congrats to the two of you!"

"I think we should go back to the camp house now," Ruka interrupted. "It's getting late."

"Come on. Let's drag Mikan back," Sumire said. "I don't wanna carry her."

"I-I'll just do it."

They went silent and looked at Yuu who began blushing.

"W-what? I think it's my responsibility to carry Mikan back," Yuu explained. "She got frightened by the story I told."

"O-kay…" Koko said while eyeing a certain raven-haired guy who was silent the whole time.

Yuu picked Mikan and carried her bridal style. Hotaru motioned to him to og with her. They were already walking away when Ruka spoke.

"How 'bout Mochu?" asked Ruka. "Are we gonna leave or carry him?"

"Just leave him there," Kitsu answered.

"Nothing will happen to him," Koko added.

"He's a 'big man' after all," Sumire finished and they snickered.

"Night, Mochu!"

Then they all went back to the camp house and left the unconscious Mochu lying on the soil with the crickets and campfire as companions. Such nice friends.

Hey, who would harm a sleeping teenager at a campsite? None… for now.

Unknown to them, they had awoken something beyond _scary _that night. Now, they are being watched carefully with those burning eyes of coal.

**-END OF CHAPTER-**

* * *

A/N: Thanks for reading guys! :)


End file.
